Queen of Hollywood
by StarGazer
Summary: Mimi leaves to pursue glamour and fame, but is it how she expected it to be?


**Queen of Hollywood**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or this song etc…

A/N: I really, really love this song and I've tried to make sense of it as best I could!!! 

Dedication: This is for Cassidy who is the best coffee maker in the States! (Thanks for keeping me up to write these fic's)

Tai pulled up to Mimi's place and turned off the engine. Silently she opened the door to get out of the car but felt Tai's hand grab her arm and pull her back down on her seat.

"Tai!?" She yelled at him.

"Mimi, What is up with you?" he asked worried. 

"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine. Thanks for the lift, but I could have drove myself I do have a car." She replied coolly.

"No, there's something wrong, isn't there? Although the match you didn't even look up, let alone cheer, even when we won. "

Mimi looked at Tai's face and couldn't stand it. "Tai, if I tell you, you won't contradict me or give me a big speech, will you?"

"Mimi, if Matt…"

"NO, Tai, it's not Matt! It's me, I'm leaving."

"What! Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to convince the rest of the Cheerleading team that I can and will States to pursue my childhood dream."

"You mean you want to be a singer?"

"An actress."

Tai leaned back on the car seat and ran his fingers through his wild brown hair. "Have you told Matt yet? What do your parents think?"

"I just couldn't tell what Matt thought, when I told him he took it quite well, so I suppose it's over now between us."

"Why?"

"Well how can we still be together when I'm thousands of miles away from him? My parents don't know yet, I'll tell them tonight."

"So when are you leaving? Where are you staying?"

"As soon as possible, I'm going to stay with my friends I met back there. Remember I used to live there you know."

"So, I guess this is goodbye then Mimi." Tai said helping her out of the car.

She stood opposite him and looked into his sad eyes. "Yeah, I guess it is Tai." She hugged him.

"Take care of yourself Mimi, keep in touch." 

Mimi walked slowly away then turned around, he still stood there in shock at this abrupt departure.

She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck and gave him a gentle kiss. "Tai when I hear your name again, I'm expecting you to be a famous soccer player, you hear me?" She laughed though her crystal tears. 

He put his arms around her waist, "And you better be a famous actress too."

"Thanks for understanding me Tai, I tried to tell my other so called 'friends' but they laughed in my face. So here it is, Farewell Tai." She smiled and kissed him again for the final time before she entered the house and took one last look before she shut the door behind her…

--------

**She drove along way through the night,**

**From an urban neighborhood.**

**She left her mother with a fight,**

**For a dream misunderstood.**

**And her friends they talk on corners,**

**They could never comprehend… **

** **

Mimi fled out of the house crying she jumped in her car and drove off into the night, far away from all she knew, far away from all she loved.

** **

She knew her parents would never understand, nor her friends so she was leaving to prove to them all that she was going to be someone.

--Flashback--

"Mimi, you don't want to do this." Sora said after hearing Mimi's decision to leave.

** **

"Why Sora, Why shouldn't I? What's left here for me if I stay?"

"Your parents, your education, your friends, Matt…"

"Matt doesn't care, when I told him I was leaving he didn't say a word, he just turned away."

"Mimi, show business is a long, hard and dangerous road to take."

"I think I'm used to dangerous things after being in DigiWorld."

"Yeah, but in DigiWorld you had Palmon to protect you."

"Sora I have to do this, you don't understand."

--End of Flashback---

** **

**There was always something different,**

**In the way she held a stare.**

**And the dreams that she dreamed of,**

**Where of glamour and of flair.**

**And her boyfriend though he loved her,**

**Knew he couldn't quite fulfill, **

**He could never meet her there…**

Matt lay on his bed, thinking of Mimi. She was so different than the rest; he knew he couldn't tame her and keep her to himself.

She wanted to go out and discover the world, to let everyone know she was Mimi Tachikawa and she wasn't going to be pushed around. 

All Matt wanted was to live the quiet life and settle down and have one person to love and keep safe forever.

He looked at his clock; it was too late now Mimi was gone.

---Flashback---

"I'm leaving tomorrow, Matt." Mimi said quietly.

"Where to?"

"To the U.S." 

Matt knew this was coming, he knew down deep inside him that she would leave sooner or later. He wasn't shocked, he had prepared himself for this day ever since he started going out with her. But the real thing was too much for him; he turned away, not wanting her to see him hurt.

"Matt, if you really want to see me for the last time, then I'll be at the game tonight. I'm going now, so I guess I'll see you later."

Matt stayed silent, still facing away from her.

"Goodbye Matt." She whispered as she left the apartment.

"Goodbye?" But she was gone. He watched from his apartment as she drove off. That was the last he was ever going to see of his sweet Mimi.

---End of Flashback---

**She's never gonna be like the one before,**

**She saw it in the stars that there's something more.**

**No matter what it takes, No matter how she breaks,**

**She'll be the Queen of Hollywood. **

** **

The plane lands on the tarmac runway and pulls in close to the airport. She steps off the plane into the warm, welcoming sunshine.

"Excuse me?" Came a non-familiar voice from behind her.

"Yes?" Mimi asked.

"Do you have an agent?" Asked the tall, slim woman.

"No…"

"Well now you do!"

Mimi smiled as the woman took her name. "I'm going to make you a star!"

**And the cynics they will wonder,**

**What's the difference with this dream?**

**And the dreams of countless others all believing in T.V.**

**They see their handprints in a sidewalk,**

**Flashing cameras on the scene,**

**And a shining limousine.**

Mimi begins to become popular and already has thousands of fans, she's been through it all, award shows, guest appearances, all the celebrity 'super-star' stuff.

But she begins to open her eyes; she can see that it all isn't as she though it would be. The materialistic goods mean more to her fans than she does.

They get to see all the glitz and style but never actually see further than that.

**Now her mother collects cutouts,**

**And the pictures make her smile.**

**But if she saw behind the curtain,**

**It could only make her cry.**

**She's got handprints on her body, **

**Sad moonbeams in her eyes.**

**Not so innocent child. **

****

Mimi's mom sits at home watching her daughters every move on T.V. Also watching are her friends, Tai, Matt and the rest of the Digidestined. 

They are happy for her, because now she's doing what she always dreamed of.

But if they could see her without all the glam and cameras, without all that make-up used to cover up the bruises. 

Would they still be happy for her?

In one shot of the camera, Matt notices the sadness in her eyes. He shakes his head and knows that even he cannot save her now… 

A/N: Ta daa!!!!!!!! It could get confusing at times, ok it was confusing. Was it confusing?

The song was sung by The Corrs, I love it so much. If you haven't heard it you have to!!!!

Casey: It's just like that Britney Spears song 'Lucky'

*****hits Casey over the head with Bob* No, this has been out for ages. So there!!!*chases Britney Spears fans off with a long stick* 

No, offense but I really don't like Britney OR Christina Whateverhernameis. 

Comments : [stargazer_76@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:stargazer_76@hotmail.com



End file.
